1. Field
This invention relates generally to medical devices and methods for treating cancer, and to exemplary embodiments of such devices and methods for treatment of prostate cancer.
2. Background
Porfimer sodium, sold by Axcan Scandipharm Inc. of Birmingham, Ala., under the trade designation “Photofrin,” is a photosensitizing agent used in the photodynamic therapy of tumors and is currently used for treating cancer in a body of a patient. After injection into the body of a patient, Photofrin is light-activated, for example by illumination with 630 nanometer wavelength laser light. In the current applications, the drug is activated by a light-emitting device exterior of the body.